Story of Alison Charity
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Alison Charity is named after her Aunt Allison who long since died in the line of duty... she may have her Aunt's Personality to Fight but when it comes down to greed lets just say... she is in it for saving lives and fighting the true enemy...


**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth.**

**Credit for Halo (which The Flood is from ) goes to Bungie**

**[Alison Charity is just a New OC and her first name Alison is named after Allison to which is the woman that Tex is based on and shares the same name with...]**

**I hope you like this short story, I don't know how many chapters I will make of this but I like the idea of Allison The Human That Tex was based on had a Sister who then hearing of her Older Sister's Death named her Daughter after her but only spelling it with one 'l' instead of two like the Allison that is Tex that we all know :)**

**I all so have other story ideas that are pop into my head and all so some new characters too.**

**like character idea for one of my Darkwing Duck fanfics I got up the new Characters that I will be placing in will be**

**Desdemona "Dessa" Macawber and her younger sister Maybelle "May" Macawber [need to figure which story to put those two in]**

**Gosella Mulard who will be Dayna Mulard (who is now called Ladywing Duck in the story she is in) adopted daughter.**

**Mordecai Macawber as Morgana's younger brother...**

**and lastly the idea that I'm really hoping to do some time and figure out a title for the story idea...**

**the characters that are the human characters so far is the main character Enola McValkyrie who takes scream classes with other humans at Monsters University that takes place in a Alternate Universe where Humans and Monsters live in the same world and live together (well more or less)...**

**but anyway the Humans and Monsters at MU will have different classes and teachers cause the Monsters will be scaring said Humans in the future and of course Human Children aren't allowed on the grounds cause they still believe that human children are toxic but humans who are around teenage age like 16 or 17 or so can come into MU cause Monsters believe when the humans get older they become less toxic...**

**so yeah besides Scream Classes the Humans could take normal everyday classes as if they are going to a normal school only the humans and monsters don't hang out or talk to each other and the only monster that the humans need to speak or listen to is the teachers and the Dean...**

**all so I'm thinking that Enola could have a older sister Valerie McValkyrie who can be like a senior...**

**still need to come up for a name for the title for that idea if anyone can give me some ideas I be happy to hear them **

**and anyway please enjoy this short story of a Crossover of Red Vs Blue and Halo.**

* * *

_my name is Alison Charity..._

_I was named after my Mother's Older Sister who seem to have died some years ago..._

_anyway I joined the New Republic to try to get both sides to see the real enemy isn't each other or the Aliens..._

_but the real and true enemy is..._

_The Flood..._

_you think with all the whole humans vs humans and humans vs aliens they would notice the big fight isn't with each other but with The Flood..._

_I seen what that monster can do and let me tell you this, if we just keep fighting among our themselves _

_then we may as well let The Flood come and kill us off..._

_but I wont let that happen, I am going to keep fighting not just for myself but for those who lost their lives to the Flood..._

_even though Kimball hasn't listen to a word I said about The Flood I get so annoyed by her thinking she_

_is the Boss of me...okay maybe she is but still she could at least listen to me!_

_The Flood is a Dangerous Threat and yet no one seems to care if it is real or not...and well too bad for them_

_cause it ain't gonna be some made up story to scare little kids cause it is 100% Real._

_Kimball isn't the worst of them who wont listen to me about The Flood..._

_Felix is such a jerk, at first I thought he was a okay guy but it turns out he is just a greedy little so in so..._

_he teases me for thinking the flood is real, well news flash buddy it is real and you should be worried just as much as me!_

_I can't say it has been all bad for me ever since those new guys came I'm kinda happy..._

_why am I happy? _

_because Kimball and Felix are giving all their attention to them and not me and they aren't telling me_

_Miss Charity there is no Flood you need to grow up and put that stupid fairy tale behind you..._

_which would be Kimball telling me and Felix would be all _

_you need to stop worrying about something like the 'Flood'...isn't that something with Water?_

_I hit Felix over the head once for that comment...of course The Flood isn't the 'water type of flood'_

_it is a type of creature and yet these idiots wont listen to reason so you know what I will just look after myself and save everyone else who isn't these guys who wont listen to me about The Flood..._

_then again maybe I just should of stayed home on Planet Terra-Beta...at least those people back home know about The Flood...unlike these guys..._

_man what else can go wro-_

_

"Charity!"a male voice cries out as a Soldier in Armor that is a Tan color with Black trim sighs as she was interrupted in the middle of her diary entry she was making over the months she has been here to which she keeps her diary entries in her helmet

and before she could say 'wrong' into her helmet the one name Matthews yells out to her

and she turns around and sees the Soldier with Tan Armor with Yellow Trim.

"what is it now Matthews...can't you see I'm 'writing' in my diary entries and I really don't have time for you..."Charity said as she turns her back to him.

"but Charity I was told by Kimball to come and get you so you can join the rest of us to take orders from Tucker, Simmons, Grif and Caboose...and may I say that Grif is a most wonderful and excellent leader."Matthew said as Charity couldn't help but sigh at his 'suck-up' mode he was a pretty nice guy but she did worry about him doing the whole sucking up to people too much...

"yeah sounds interesting Matthews but I think I will pass you know I do not do well with others and I'm still mad at Bitters for eating my lunch and giving half of it to that Grif guy..."Charity said as she started to walk away from Matthews who stands at the spot he is in until he starts to follow her.

"oh come on Charity! you can't still be mad at Bitters for that! he didn't know it was your lunch!"Matthew calls out to her and Charity who was trying to get as far away from him as possible

and sure Matthews is perhaps her only 'friend' and is the only one that she would let near her cause he seems to be the only one who will listen to her about The Flood...he never said he does or doesn't believe about the Flood but he does listen to her when the others don't...

when she finally got herself alone and there was no one in sight

she was about to finish up her diary entry for today when Kimball's voice yells out to her

"Private Alison Charity! I believe I gave Matthews a order to tell you to go join the others in training under Tucker, Simmons, Grif and Caboose, now is not the time for your little diary entries so you need to move it to training and pick which one you are going to follow..."Kimball said to Charity who turns around and glares at her "yeah well how about you listen to me about The Flood and maybe I will consider doing what you say Miss Leader McBossy Pants."Charity said with a sarcastic manner to which makes Kimball groan in frustration as she was growing tired of trying to reason with Charity.

"Okay...Matthews?"Kimball said and he turns to look over at her "Yes Miss Kimball?"Matthews asks as he turns his head to look over to the female in charge.

"take Charity's helmet and play all her diary entries for all of the others to hear, I'm sure they would love to hear her crazy theories about The Flood."Kimball said and to this Charity says this "I freaking hate you..."

_

well here she was taking orders from one of the guys who are suppose to be like heroes...

she should be thinking on ways to fight the flood not taking orders from idiots who just got lucky and escape death so many times and she is taking orders from the one who is a danger to not himself but to others...

"I want a puppy!"the one named Caboose said and yeah she was taking orders from him.

it was either him or the girl crazy one who keeps making pick up lines to all the females...

and she didn't want to go with the one called Simmons cause he seem like the nervous type...

"Caboose...uhh...Sir...you can't have a puppy right now because you need to train us...now can you do that?"Charity said to Caboose and talking to him nicely and trying not to yell at him...

"Oh Yes Thank You For pointing that out Miss Charity! we shall do a run around the whole place! run!"Caboose said and Lieutenant John Smith runs after him and yells out about how Caboose's idea is great training exercise

"maybe I should of pick the orange guy to follow instead..."Charity said and then hears Caboose yell out "Oh Boy! Chocolate on the Ground! I think I will eat it!"

"Very Well Thought Out Sir!"Smith said and then Charity turns her head to the right and sees Caboose about to eat what he thinks is 'Chocolate'

"Caboose No! that isn't Chocolate! that is Mud! Do Not Eat That!"she said as she runs over to where Caboose and Smith are at and trying to stop Caboose from eating the Mud that he thought was Chocolate.

"You had no right to say Mister Caboose can't eat the Chocolate that was on the ground! if he says the Mud is Chocolate than it is Chocolate!"Smith said as of right now he and Charity are in a heated argument about Caboose eating Mud that he thought was Chocolate.

"well excuse me if I didn't want him getting sick from eating the Mud, look I know he is our...Leader and all but he looks like the type that needs to be look after and make sure he doesn't hurt himself...that and others...so if I got to I will be his Keeper even if it means having to taking orders from him and keeping him from getting others on or off his team killed that isn't the enemy although I wouldn't mind if ends up being the hero that kills The Flood to which I will be very thankful to him for that but until then I will just keep him from trying to eat the mud..."Charity said as Matthews comes over to the two

"Uh...Charity?"

"What is it Matthews I'm kinda busy telling mister fan boy here that he can't let his leader eat Mud even if he does think it is Chocolate"

"but Charity Caboose is puting mud in his mouth right now as we speak."Matthews said and as Charity looks over behind Matthews as sees Caboose is trying to once again trying to eat the Mud.

"CABOOSE WHAT DID I JUST FINISH TELLING YOU!? MUD IS NOT CHOCOLATE NOW STOP THAT BEFORE I PUT YOU IN TIME OUT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE LEADER I WILL PULL RANK ON YOU AND PUT YOU IN THE CORNER ANYWAY!"Charity yells out as she runs over to where Caboose is at and was eating the mud.

"But Tucker and Simmons told me it would be okay and they said that when a girl says 'No' she really means 'Yes'."Caboose said as his helmet was covered in Mud.

"What in the...Caboose you really shouldn't believe that and another thing where are those two...?"Charity asks Caboose who points to where Tucker and Simmons are at and Simmons whispers "Uh Oh."then he steps back a little away from where he was before that was standing next to Tucker.

"You Two I want to have a word with you about trying to make your friend here eat mud by telling him it is Chocolate!"Charity said as she walks over to the two but looks over to Matthews "Matthews! you keep a eye on Caboose and make sure he doesn't eat anymore mud!"she said and she looks over to Smith "and you! stop encouraging him to eat the mud! you may be following his every word but that doesn't mean you can let him get away with eating mud that he thinks is chocolate so cut it out!"she said to Smith and then looks over to where Tucker is and sees Simmons is a few feet or so away give or take a yard.

"Simmons get your butt back here this minute! Tucker isn't the only one that needs to listen to what I got to say!"Charity said as she heads over to where Simmons is at and drags him over to where Tucker is and then she grabs Tucker and she starts to drag the two off some where else to have a word with them about tricking Caboose about making him think the mud from the ground is chocolate.

Grif walks over to where Caboose, Matthews and Smith is at and looking over to where Charity is dragging off Simmons and Tucker to be told off about the whole 'mud is chocolate' thing.

"So whats going on?"Grif asks not really sounding like he cares but seem a little curious as to what is going on.

"Oh Charity is mad at Tucker and Simmons because they told Caboose that Mud is Chocolate and he has been trying to eat it."Matthews said

"wow she looks like she's yelling at them...Wow now she is beating them up and Whoa she is picking up Tucker and...  
Oh Man She is beating Simmons by using Tucker as some kinda human bat!...man that girl is some kinda Tex Jr..."Grif said as he looks over to Smith and asks "is she all ways like this?"but instead of Smith answering him it was Matthews who answers him "oh no sir, normally she is just trying to keep to herself and talk about the plans to fight the real enemy that is The Flood...she only does this sort of thing when she is really really mad..."Matthews said as him, Grif, Caboose and Smith watching Simmons and Tucker get what for from Charity...

then as Tucker and Simmons are running for their lives from Charity she picks up a gun and starts to shoot at the two but she keeps missing "darn it! someone give me something else to throw at them besides using this stupid gun!...I never did like guns..."Charity said as she shoots at them but once again keeps missing.

"I wonder if she has been taking lessons from Church?"Grif asks himself as Caboose looks over to him "now when you say Church do you mean Leonard Church the first or the one who is the Epsilon who is more nice to me but still only a little mean?"Caboose asks Grif who looks over to him "yeah...I would say both."Grif said as he looks back over to watch Charity throw the gun down and give chase after the two.

"Oh...I miss Epsilon..."Caboose said as he looks down sadly and then looks over to Smith "Smith get me a Cookie!"and when he asks Smith's this he sounded a lot better.

"Yes Sir!"Smith said as he runs off to get Caboose a cookie.

to be continued 

* * *

**sorry this first chapter isn't perfect but I will try to do better in the next chapter of this short story** **and I don't know maybe I should only make 4 or 10 chapters of this** **anyway I hope this chapter is a little okay and plus I think I like the idea of Charity**


End file.
